plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Grapeshot
Grapeshot '(tạm dịch: ''Bom Nho) 'là một cây cao cấp trong [[Plants vs. Zombies 2|''Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. ''Nó được giới thiệu lần đầu trong teaser của Jurassic Marsh phần một từ ngày 10 tháng 11 đến ngày 16 tháng 11, và mua được trong cửa hàng với giá khuyến mãi 4.99 đô trong một thời gian ngắn. Giá bình thường của nó là 6.99 đô. Giống như Cherry Bomb, Grapeshot nổ trong bán kính 3x3, gây ra 90 sát thương cơ bản cho tất cả zombie trong khu vực đó. Tuy nhiên, tám quả nho cũng ngay lập tức được phóng ra từ cú nổ theo tám hướng khác nhau. Mỗi quả nho có thể dội lại năm lần giống như đạn của Bowling Bulb, gây ra 10 sát thương cơ bản cho mỗi zombie trúng chạm vào. Nguồn gốc Grapeshot được dựa trên chùm nho ngoài đời thật, một loại cây leo có quả mọc thành chùm thuộc chi Nho (Vitis). Một chùm nho có thể mọc từ 15 đến 300 quả, và có thể có nhiều màu sắc khác nhau, từ đỏ tía, đen, xanh thẫm, vàng, xanh lá, cam, và hồng. Khả năng phát nổ của nó được dựa trên ''bom bi, ''một loại vũ khí cấu tạo bởi những viên bi kim loại nhỏ nén trong một túi vải, gần giống như ''đạn ghém. Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 150 DAMAGE: Massive RECHARGE: Slow Grapeshots explode and scatter bouncing projectiles in eight directions. Usage: instant "Spa-BOOM!" enthuses Grapeshot. "You liked that? I got a million of 'em! Wa-POW! Buh-BLAM! Za-... um... Ker-... hmmm... Okay, I guess I've only got the three." |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 150 SÁT THƯƠNG: Cực mạnh khôi phục: Chậm Bom Nho nổ và tung ra đạn có thể dội lại về tám hướng. Sử dụng: ngay lập tức "Xì-BÙM!" Bom Nho hồ hởi. "Thích chưa? Ta có đến cả triệu cái đây! Hà-BỐP! Ba-BAM! Za-... ừm... Kẹt-... hừm... Thôi được rồi, chắc là ta chỉ có ba thôi." Chiến thuật Grapeshot có thể được coi như phiên bản nâng cấp của Cherry Bomb - trong khi hai loại bom này giống nhau trên các phương diện sát thương, giá Mặt trời và thời gian khôi phục, thì những viên đạn nho giúp cho Grapeshot có khả năng kiểm soát đám đông, cũng như phá chướng ngại vật như khối băng hay nấm mộ tốt hơn Cherry Bomb rất nhiều. Thêm vào đó, một quả Grapeshot có thể ngay lập tức giết chết một Gargantuar còn đầy máu nếu dùng đúng cách (trừ Jurassic Gargantuar). Ngoài nó ra, chỉ có Electric Blueberry và Citron khi được cho Plant Food mới có khả năng này. Những quả nho tuy nhiên lại tương đối có hại trong thế giới Dark Ages, vì Jester Zombie có thể bật chúng lại và gây sát thương khủng khiếp với hàng phòng ngự của người chơi. Tuy thế, cũng nên chú ý là zombie này không thể bật lại nho tác dụng từ phía trên hoặc phía sau nó. Imp Dragon Zombie trong Dark Ages kháng được cú nổ ban đầu, nhưng vẫn bị thương do đạn nho dội lại, vì thế dùng Grapeshot để giết chúng không có vấn đề gì mấy. Một vấn đề có thể nảy sinh nếu chẳng may đạn nho dội và giết một zombie nguy hiểm có khả năng thả ra nhiều zombie thậm chí nguy hiểm hơn trong thời gian đầu màn chơi, ví dụ như Chicken Wrangler Zombie hay Weasel Hoarder, vì chúng có thể phóng ra lũ gà/chồn gây áp đảo hàng phòng ngự sơ hở của người chơi, đặc biệt trong Big Bad Butte hay Icebound Battleground. Cuối cùng, vì không có nhiều sự khác biệt giữa Grapeshot và Cherry Bomb, hai loại cây này có cách sử dụng tương đối giống nhau: để nhanh chóng hạ những mối đe dọa đã vào sâu trong hàng phòng ngự của người chơi, hay để bào mòn sinh lực của zombie có đề kháng cao. Imitater cũng có thể dùng để bù đắp nhược điểm nạp chậm của Grapeshot. Thư viện ảnh JMPart1TrailerGrape.png|Grapeshot (bị mất lá) xuất hiện trong trong trailer GrapeshotHD.png|HD Grapeshot GrapeshotAlmanac1.png|Ghi chú trong Almanac, phần một GrapeshotAlmanac2.png|Ghi chú trong Almanac, phần hai Grapeshot seed packet.jpg|Gói hạt giống Imitater Grapeshot seed packet.jpg|Gói hạt giống của Imitater ATLASES_PLANTGRAPESHOT_1536_00_PTX.png|Phần tử cấu thành Burnt octo zombie.png|Một Octo Zombie bị thiêu cháy bởi Grapeshot và đạn nho của nó ExplosionGrapeshot.jpeg|Vụ nổ của Grapeshot GrapeshotExplosion.jpeg|Một Grapeshot chuẩn bị phát nổ GrapeshotExplosions.jpeg|Một Grapeshot vừa mới nổ JWPinataGameplay18.png|Grapeshot trong cửa hàng Grapeshot ad.png|Một quảng cáo có Grapeshot GrapeProjectile.jpeg|Viên đạn nho bị vỡ Rolling grape.jpg|Đạn nho đang lăn (ngang và chéo) rolling grape 2.jpg|Đạn nho đang lăn (dọc) Getting Grapeshot's First Costume.png|Khi lấy được trang phục đầu tiên Getting Grapeshot's Second Costume.png|Khi lấy được trang phục thứ hai Thông tin cơ sở *Grapeshot là cây đầu tiên là nâng cấp trực tiếp của một cây khác trong ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' (Cherry Bomb), dựa trên giá Mặt trời, tốc độ khôi phục và hiệu ứng. Cold Snapdragon là cây nâng cấp thứ hai, và Wasabi Whip là cây thứ ba. * Cả Cold Snapdragon và Grapeshot đều là cây cao cấp và được giới thiệu trong Jurassic Marsh, thậm chí cùng có giá 150 Mặt trời, ngoài ra cả hai cây cấp dưới của chúng cũng cùng giá 150, và cùng được mở khóa ở Pirate Seas. ** Cả ba cây nói trên đều có giá 150 mặt trời. * Grapeshot là cây có nhiều đầu nhất trong cả sê-ri, với tám đầu tất cả. Trong đó có một đầu chỉ nhìn thấy được sau khi nó phát nổ. * Grapeshot là cây dùng ngay duy nhất có hai kiểu tấn công: phát nổ và tung ra đạn dội lại được. * Grapeshot dùng lại mẫu âm thanh của Cherry Bomb, Citron, Bowling Bulb, Banana Launcher và Strawburst. ** Tiếng nạp và nổ của Grapeshot là của Cherry Bomb. Tiếng của Bowling Bulb, Banana Launcher và Strawburst phát ra khi đạn nho đang dội lại, và tiếng của Citron phát ra khi một viên đạn bị vỡ. * Đoạn quảng cáo của Grapeshot có viết: "Unleash the grapes of wrath!". Nó gợi nhớ đến một cuốn sách của John Steinbeck, The Grapes of Wrath. ** Một cây trong Plants vs. Zombies Heroes cũng có tên Grapes of Wrath. * Trong trailer phần một của Jurassic Marsh, Grapeshot bị thiếu mất lá. * Grapeshot có thể dùng được trong phần thiết lập hàng phòng thủ của các màn Last Stand. ** Sau khi người chơi trồng Grapeshot và nó phát nổ, nó sẽ để lại một cái bóng và không thể trồng thay được gì lên đó, cho đến khi người chơi ấn nút "Let's Rock!". * Grapeshot là cây cao cấp duy nhất có khả năng phát nổ và được tung ra bởi Escape Root. * Vì lý do nào đó, hiện tại nó không thể mua được trong cửa hàng. Xem thêm * Cherry Bomb * Bowling Bulb Thể loại:Cây cao cấp Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục chậm Thể_loại:Cây giết ngay lập tức Thể_loại:Cây phát nổ Thể_loại:Cây dùng một lần Thể_loại:Cây dùng ngay lập tức Thể_loại:Cây có diện tích tấn công lớn Thể_loại:Cây tấn công nhiều hướng